ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Action Power
Boom Action Power is a programming block aired on Kids Boom where airing action/adventure shows. Shows Airing * FIFA Champions * Nerf Heroes Go! * Magnum: Robot Fighter * Paranormal Activity: Ghostly Force * The Adventures of Xtreme Team * Animal Rescue Force * Island of the Dinosaurs * Splatoon: Inkling Mania! * Ghost Chronicles * The Hunger Games: The Animated Series * Blade Runner Evolution * The Adventures of Zorro * DuckTales * Kim Possible * Kick Buttowski: Suburbian Daredevil * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Powerpuff Girls * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Ben 10 series * ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' * Adventure Time * Generator Rex * Steven Universe * Mighty Magiswords * O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heroes * Loonatics Unleashed * Loonatics Reloaded * ThunderCats * Xiaolin Showdown * ''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' * ''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' * ''Anna and The Space Rangers'' * ''Toy Knight'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series'' * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Jonny Quest series * Invader Zim * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kappa Mikey * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * ''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' * Tak and the Power of Juju * The Mighty B! * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2012 series) * [[Terrytitans|''Terrytitans]] * ''Flytrap: Savior of All'' * ''The Goblin Ninja'' * ''Holiday Forces'' * ''The Good Guys'' * ''The Modifyers'' * ''Mittens the Cat'' * ''The Return of Mittens'' * Awesome Family * Exosquad * Monster Force * Savage Dragon * Wing Commander Academy * The Mummy: The Animated Series * ''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs'' * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Trollhunters * ''Dragon City Chronicles'' * The Tick * The Real Ghostbusters * The Extreme Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters: Ecto Force * Jumanji: The Series * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Men in Black: The Series * Channel Umptee-3 * Godzilla: The Series * Jackie Chan Adventures * ''Speedy Blue Dog'' * ''X-O-X: Robot Fighter'' * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * Stargate Infinity * Mega Man (both the 1994 and 2018 series) * Urban Vermin * Chop Socky Chooks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Supernoobs * Spider Riders * Nanoboy * Magi-Nation * World of Quest * Kung Fu Dino Posse * MetaJets * Dragon Booster * Storm Hawks * League of Super Evil * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Slugterra * Max Steel (both 2000 and 2013 series) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * M.A.S.K. * Captain N: The Game Master * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Extreme Dinosaurs * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Beyblade * Class of the Titans * Di-Gata Defenders * Grossology * Mysticons * Ratz * Shuriken School * Pokemon * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (both the 1987 and 2003 series) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (both the 1983 and 2002 series) * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Totally Spies * Winx Club * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * LEGO Nexo Knights * Camp Lakebottom * Eon Kid * Tai Chi Chasers * Biker Mice from Mars * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * Famous 5: On the Case * Speed Racer series * Matt Hatter Chronicles * Sendokai Champions * Skylanders Academy * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs Trivia * Marvel Animation and DC Comics shows are the only shows that won't be airing on this block, instead are airing in another block Category:Programming Blocks Category:Television Blocks Category:Blocks Category:Kids Boom